


Our Love's A Broken Melody

by leave_the_math_to_pidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Bad Writing, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Cheating, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Guitar Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe Punk, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leave_the_math_to_pidge/pseuds/leave_the_math_to_pidge
Summary: In which Lance Mcclain, a popular guitarist in his high school, is too embarrassed to tell the living supercomputer Keith Kogane he has a crush on him so he resorts to tiny guitar picks....Lance Mcclain is popular in his school for being a skilled guitarist but one day while running late for class he bumps into the school’s straight-A student, Keith Kogane. That’s where the hurricane of confusing emotions, cheesy pick-up lines written on guitar picks, and dirty jokes from the tech-queen Pidge began. Why did he have to snooze that alarm?





	1. Juice Box Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> hello to the two people who will probably ever read this.  
> so, I've been planning this trashy fic since March because of one of my friends. she got a guitar pick from her crush as a tiny present and my voltron trash mind instantly screamed klance. i finally stopped procrastinating so here it is.

“What the fuck, Pidge?! That was my juice box!” Lance Mcclain, the best guitarist in the school, was here arguing over a juice box. 

“No, no. You’re mistaken. You left the juice box here unattended, thus, leaving it for anyone to pick up. Besides, you don’t even like ‘berry good punch’.” A short girl sat across the school lunch table from Lance. She took a sip from the white bendy straw which was horribly stabbed into the poor juice box.

Lance dropped his head into his palm, propping his arm up with his elbow. With his free hand, he poked around at the greasy preheated pizza slice. His backpack was set beside him, saving a seat for his best friend since diapers, Hunk Garrett.

“Hey, Hunk!” Lance shouted across the lunch room, waving his hands like a maniac to signal his friend over.

“Hi, guys.” The boy waited for Lance to move his backpack to the floor before sitting down and dropping his lunch tray on the table. 

The Trio™️ fell into an average on and off high school conversation. Grades, how much they hated school, and why Pidge shouldn’t have taken Lance’s conversation. Well, the last one sounded more kindergarten-like but it still fit.

“Lance, don’t you have a gig this week?” Hunk suddenly asked.

The boy had to think for a moment..and pull out his schedule from his dark blue backpack. He read over the chicken-scratch writing before turning to Hunk with a nod, "Yep."

"At the same cafe or a different one?" Pidge chimed in, now typing vigorously on her phone. The phone case was pastel green with a tiny fluffy green creature. Lance had bought her the phone case saying it was 'adorable and no one else was going to buy it'.

"A new one. It's called The Garrison..or something like that. Man, who names these places?" Lance rolled his eyes with a short chuckle, now stuffing his planner back into his bag.

Just before Hunk was about to ask something, the bell rang. This signaled all the high schoolers in the cafeteria to get up and begin their walk to their next class. "Well, I have math next and you know how Ms. Blackwell gets when I’m late.” Lance threw his backpack over his shoulder, setting down the halls to his locker. 

He quickly unlocked his lock, throwing in a heavy ass math book. Lance huffed, locking the lock once again and walking to his class which was just around the corner. 

"Hey, Ms. Blackwell." He greeted, only to get a glare from the teacher who was seated in her chair.

The brown-haired boy dropped down into his assigned seat and let his ocean blue eyes draw around the classroom. To his near right in the same row as he was, the mullet-haired genius, Keith Kogane. 

Keith Kogane was known for his excellence in literature, P.E., history, science. You name it, he could most likely beat you at it. The only reason Lance had scored a place in the boy's math class was summer classes and he still struggled to keep up.

Keith had requested to sit alone at the beginning of the school year in September, to which Ms. Blackwell allowed. He was the only kid to be on their math teacher's good side and the only one to actually have any sort of 'A' in the class.

It wasn't until the abnormal dark indigo gaze of Keith locked with his ocean blue one that he found himself staring. Keith flinched, turning away to his notebook quickly where he returned to scribbling in his notebook. Lance turned his attention to the front of the room where Ms. Blackwell was scolding a group of kids who were a few seconds late.

'Weird...' Lance thought to himself, opening up his own notebook and preparing for an hour of class. An hour in where he wouldn't pay attention and not being able to write down the homework for that week.

He was slow to pack up his stuff and now realizing he hadn't written down the homework, Lance desperately tried to find one of his classmates. Everyone else had already filed out the door, leaving only him and -you guessed it- Keith-fucking- Kogane. 

Well, shit.


	2. Introvert Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance screams about how sad Keith's life is but then just forgets about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii. yeah, ok. um thanks to people who are actually reading there. here's chapter 2.

Lance took a breath, throwing his backpack strap over his shoulder, and began the few strides over to Keith. ‘What am I doing? I’m going to die.’ He internally thought in a panic. The thing is, Keith and Lance hadn’t spoken face to face since..well, never. 

Even with their lack of communication, Lance still considered Keith someone he competed in math class with..a rival or a sort? Yeah, a rival. 

“U-uh, hey, Mu-Keith.” Lance approached the shorter boy who was now picking up his dark red backpack. 

As soon as the voice of Lance reached Keith’s ears, he flinched and just stared at this hands. “W-what?” He murmured under his breath, fiddling his fingers.

“W-well I just wanted to ask for the homework,” Lance replied, a bit of uncertainty in his voice. He analyzed Keith’s reaction, an eyebrow raising. ‘What’s with him..?’

“Shouldn’t y-you already have the homework? Ms.Blackwell h-had already s-said.” Keith’s mind was currently blaring red alarms. Was someone actually talking to him? Not just any someone but Lance Mcclain. This had to be a dream. 

“Ah, well, erm..I wasn’t really paying attention.” This was him? The ‘all-mighty, terrifying living supercomputer Keith’? He must have the wrong person.

Keith gave a small nod in response, a lock of raven hair falling in his face. He dropped his backpack back down and pulled out his binder. Keith slid out a paper, ushering it to Lance, still avoiding eye contact.

Lance gave a half-smile, taking the paper and writing it down on a bright pink sticky note. “T-thanks..” He handed the paper back to Keith.

Keith took the paper, shoving it back in his backpack. He gave a small wave before throwing his backpack over his shoulder and speed-walking out of the classroom.

The boy was left in the middle of the empty classroom, utter awe, confusion, and disbelief tainting his misty blue eyes.

“Holy shit..” Was all he had to say to himself, now dragging himself out of the classroom and to what was next on his schedule, history. 

Thankfully, Lance always kept his history book on him. It was smaller than that huge math book which he’d need to take home right after anyways. He walked through the entrance to the class just for the bell to ring moments after he took his seat between Pidge and Hunk.

The two instantly found something strange with Lance, throwing quiet questions at him while the teacher had already begun rambling. 

“Bro, what happened?”

“Did someone die?”

“Was it Lotor?”

“Did Ms.Blackwell catch you writing ‘dick’ all over your paper again?”

“Keith.” Lance simply responded, twiddling a mechanical pencil in hand. “He’s so..”

“Terrifying.”

“Weird.”

“Much like a murderer.”

“Pidge!”

“Sorry..”

Lance rolled his eyes at Pidge’s response, taking a breath before continuing. “Awkward! He could barely speak! I swear, he looked at me like I was the fucking monster who used to live in his closet when he was five.”

Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances before bursting into laughter which was poorly muffled against their hands. This earned them a glare from the teacher before he continued on with the lesson.

“I’m not kidding. Like, he was the walking definition of antisocial.” Lance exclaimed causing him to be shushed by the teacher and the rare few of students who were actually paying attention.

“Maybe it’s because of that one time you tried to ask him for a pencil but instead you knocked over his de-”

“We don’t talk about that Hunk!” Lance threw his hands over his best friend’s mouth. “NEVER. BRING. IT. UP.”

Pidge snickered against her hand, “You scared the shit out of him.”

“Shut up.” Lance groaned. “Besides, you weren’t even there, Pidge! You didn’t even go to our middle school.”

“Yeah, but Hunk tells great stories.” Pidge replied with Hunk nodding along.

“Why did you even need to talk to Keith anyway?” Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pidge was even more intrigued from before, now leaning closer to Lance. “Yeah, Lance. Why did you need to talk to Keith?”

Lance didn’t take a moment to scramble over his words. He knew if he made one wrong move the two would hold it against him for the rest of his life. “Homework. I needed homework. So, I asked him.”

“There must of been other kids in the classroom. Why him? Why Keith? Why the person you always say you hate because he’s too smart to have a stupid mullet?” Pidge pressed, a smirk tugging at her pale lips.

She turned to Hunk, whispering-more like whisper-yelling- something along the lines of, “Called it! Where’s my twenty-bucks.”

Lance flicked his mechanical pencil at Pidge which resulted in her throwing it right back at him. “Listen, it was just for homework. I’m telling you guys, though! He’s just so antisocial.”

“Hm, so..an introvert type?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Lance shrugged, not turning his attention to the teacher.

Keith? Antisocial? Lance had always thought of Keith as the type of person who out-of-school would be keying cars with Lotor and his followers. Keith definitely did not seem like that type of person.

For now, Lance would drop the subject of Keith. He had other things to worry out anyways. Like remembering what the hell Ms. Blackwell said in math class because it was obviously going to be on the homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkkk that's over. next chapter im actually going to get to the storyline lol. hope you liked my shitty writing byeee


	3. Cliche Edgy Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is being a bitch to Keith beside a certain someone he rams into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey, i totally didn't forget to update...

“Hey, it’s Keith.”

“The supercomputer.”

“He probably thinks he’s better than us.”

“Just look at him.”

“He’s just like a robot.”

There it was. The continuous whispers by the other students. The same words over and over. Every time he walked down the school halls, every second he spent in that hellhole. 

You’d think he had gotten over it a long while ago but that was by a longshot wrong. Keith hadn’t ever gotten over it and probably never will. 

There were times in his life where he just wanted to stop. Stop it all. Stop the staring. Stop the talking. Stop the mocking. But he pressed on.

Keith had always been ahead of his class since young. He was admired in elementary school, received awards and recognition. In elementary school he was a social favorite, always walking around with a bright smile.

It all began in middle school. Rumors spread around about him that he had beat up one of his classmates from fifth grade because they got a score better than him. Nothing of the sort ever happened. 

The rumor began from one of the most popular kids in school, Lotor. Lotor was the type of person who seemed like a great and caring person but really he was a talk-behind-your-back-bitch type. He had spread the rumor for one, simple reason. Keith was better than him. Out of hatred, he told everyone in the grade. This spread to the whole school.

Keith noticed the hatred radiating off of the other students every time he came into view. Ever since then he walked around campus with his raven hair grown out and draping over his face. He used to stand with his head high but now he just stared down at his feet.

It wasn’t for a few weeks before the teasing began. He was pushed aside in the hallways, mocked, and called names. That was when he earned the most commonly heard names, robot or supercomputer.

The teasing would continue for months but Keith endured it. He kept his school life aside and focused on being the perfect child in his household.

His older brother, Shiro, had moved out by this point. Keith had earned a perfect report card, and so his mother and father were going to surprise him with a small cake and drawing supplies. They were.

While studying Keith had gotten a phone call from Shiro. He had never heard his voice like that, terrified and engulfed in sorrow. Keith learned that his parents had gotten into a severe car crash, resulting in death.

That night Keith would let out shaky, broken sobs. He cried in his brother’s arms and hadn’t gone to school in a week.

At his return, it was the same teasing. It had gone too far that Monday. Keith was shoved in the hallways, and he snapped. 

It was a full fistfight which left both of the boys bruised, cut, and bloodied noses. Keith was let off, the other student expelled. 

Keith would then be told that he had gotten into a fight with one of Lotor’s closest friends, Narti. That just made his life more of a living hell.

Ever since then, Keith hadn’t gotten into any more fights. He stayed away from others and kept to himself. Shiro had even gotten a job as the music teacher at the school to ensure Keith’s safety.

So, here Keith was. Walking down the halls, indigo gaze set upon his black vans while he made his way to his next class, a binder full of papers in hand. 

The bell rang, Keith knew he was going to be late but he didn’t mind. His science teacher favorited him, and so he took advantage of it. 

A few moments later the hallways were cleared and Keith was approaching his next class. He hadn’t even noticed the pounding of footsteps nearing him. 

While turning a corner, he was caught off guard. A hard impact sent him to the dirty ground, his binder falling out of his hands and dropping papers all over the floor. He was about to brush it off and guess he had bumped into a wall but as soon as he opened his eyes he recognized the dumbfounded face of the one and only Lance Mcclain. 

Keith stared at the chestnut-haired boy, mouth open to say something but no words escaped his mouth. He didn’t know what to do. Punch him? Yell at him? Run? Apologize? Punch himself for being so stupid?

Yeah, that last one sounded right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hiiiii look, i actually am finally getting to the plot wow


	4. Lance is a Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is lazy. Keith and Lance headbutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay im finally following the plot

Beep

Beep

Beep

Lance’s eyes fluttered open as soon as his alarm blared. He let out a small groan, reaching for his phone and reading aloud the time. 6:10

School started at eight and it was only a ten minute walk from here, he could sleep a bit more. Lance snoozed his alarm for the next few minutes, closing his eyes and easily drifting back to sleep.

“Lance!”

The voice of his little brother, Luis, yelled in his ear. Lance instantly shot up, groggily turning to Luis. “What..?” He mumbled.

“Mama told me that you’re going to be late. It’s already 7:50.” He yawned, turning and leaving Lance’s room which was painted a dark blue, walls containing a few posters here and there.

Lance took to his phone, seeing that Luis was correct. He was running late. The chestnut haired boy leaped out of bed, throwing out a pair of skinny blue jeans, a NASA t-shirt, and his signature hoodie. 

After changing he headed to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and took no attempt to fix his bed head hairstyle. He made his way downstairs, sweeping up his backpack from a small closest where jackets would usually be held.

“I’m heading out! Bye!” Lance called with a quick wave to his family seated at the breakfast table, running out before anyone would be able to respond or before his mom would scold him for not eating.

Lance jogged to school, barely breaking a sweat against a cool autumn breeze. Once arriving at the school, he scurried down the already-emptied hallways. The bell had rung just a while ago.

Turning a corner blindly, he caught a quick flash of raven hair and pale skin before knocking into someone. Lance was sent back onto the floor, dropping his backpack. He heard a thud in front of him while a scattering of items.

Shit.

The chestnut haired boy propped himself up with his hands, ready to apologize to whoever he bumped into. As soon as his ocean blue gaze caught the familiar indigo one, his heart skipped a beat. It was the same as in math class instead today the aura around the two was completely different.

Lance tried to say something but was too struck by awe and panic that no words fell out. It was Keith who surprised him the most, as the quiet boy had spoken first.

“W-watch where you’re g-going!” It was obvious that Keith had attempted to sound confident and intimidating but his tone was just so quiet and timid that not even a mouse would be the slightest bit startled.

A small moment of silence passed before Lance was able to respond, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I was just-”

“You were j-just running down the h-halls. Learn how to be careful.” Keith cut him off, both boys surprised by the sudden outburst.

Lance then realized the multiple papers scattered around the floor. He also took note that there was an open binder by Keith. He had made Keith drop his papers. Keith. This situation was just getting worse and worse.

Lance reached for the papers closest to him, messily collecting them. 

“W-what are you d-doing?” Keith asked, shifting cautiously on the floor to sit up properly.

“Uh..helping you..? What else?” Lance slightly chuckled, heaving himself up to stand. He collected more of the papers, handing over the bunch to Keith.

The raven haired boy made slow movement, flinching lightly once Lance had stood or when he wavered his hand with the papers. Keith took the papers, tidying them up and placing them back in his binder. “W-why are you helping me..?” He blurted.

Lance was picking up the last of the papers, thoughts racing in his mind. He was cut off by Keith’s question. “Why am I helping you..?” He echoed. “Uh, because I made you drop the papers.”

“But w-why me..?”

Is he okay..? “Why not you. It’s my fault I bumped into you so I should be helping you out.” Lance shrugged, handing over the remaining papers to Keith who was not standing himself.

Keith took the papers, folding them up into his backpack which he quickly zipped up and threw over his shoulder. He turned in another direction, about to leave.

“Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Lance stopped Keith, an eyebrow raising.

“Uh..nice bed hair..?” Keith asked, completely clueless.

Lance pouted, running a hand through his bed head. He shook himself out of his thought with a reply, “Thank you. You forgot to say ‘thank you’.”

Keith just stood, staring at Lance. “U-uh..thank you..” He murmured, turning back to stare at his feet, not walking away.

Lance pushed away the opportunity to ask another question, realizing how late the two of them were. “Hey, want to skip?”

Keith froze, not knowing how to respond. His grip on each hand wrapping around his backpack straps. He gave no reply.

The other boy sighed, turning away and not realizing one of the pockets in is backpack was still open. Lance threw his backpack over his shoulder a bit too harshly, a small item falling out. He strode away, leaving Keith just standing in the hallway.

Lance arrived at his class about 15 minutes late. He received a scolding from his teacher before seating himself at where Hunk and Pidge had saved him a seat. Lance just sat in thought for most of the class, all that was trapped in his mind was Keith.

Keith’s voice, hair, personality. He wanted to know more about him. The rumors of him were so off from how he really acted.

Lance really wanted to get to know him. Something heavy in his chest was begging him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh thanks for the reads and kudos tbh i didnt expect for people to read this lolol

**Author's Note:**

> uh, hi. yeah, that was trash. hope you liked it or whatever. the chapters are going to be pretty short so i can hopefully get more chapters out and not drop this. ok thanks for reading this (im sorry i cant write)


End file.
